


my name is sonny

by mikedodds



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, They/Them Pronouns for Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. (Law & Order: SVU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikedodds/pseuds/mikedodds
Summary: They hadn’t expected things to be so difficult.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	my name is sonny

“Sonny.” They murmur, staring at their reflection in the mirror. 

Their hair lacks the height they usually give it for work and any other time they go outside. Their eyelids feel heavier and their irises are a muted blue, unlike the shining azure they came to the job with. A droplet lands in the sink and they sniffle, but only once.

They’re not sure how much longer they can survive. They hadn’t expected things to be so difficult. Their old Sergeant would call them by their real name, but he’s gone now. 

“My name is Sonny.” They reiterate, voice cracking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
